


A Night Worth Remembering

by NoiselessScribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Character Death, Dancing, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter References, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hospitalization, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Im not etirely sure, Light Angst, M/M, St Mungo's Hospital, is it fluff and angst?, thats ok, we will just roll with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiselessScribe/pseuds/NoiselessScribe
Summary: After attempting to get some laughs and smiles, Charlie gets put in the hospital. Ginny takes Harry to a new club to try and forget her injured brother, where he unexpectedly falls for the wrong person.(Previously titles A Night Out)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic!! I'm so excited to begin writing this story as I've wanted to do for a very long time, and I hope you enjoy it, I will update this more later, as it will be a longer story. PM me on tumblr @noiseless-scribe, where I will also be posting my fanfics, to rant about Harry potter, Sherlock, Supernatural, or anything else completely unrelated! <3

Ginny looked at her boyfriend as they walked in the park, the crisp night air a refreshing feeling after the disastrous events that took place earlier that day. The dim lights in the park illuminated his face to reveal he was not paying attention to anything she had just said.

“Harry, you alright?” She nudged him slightly with her shoulder after no response, and looked at him again, her brow furrowing slightly with concern. “Harry?”

“What?” He broke out of his dream-like state and looked up at Ginny, sighing, his breath clouding in front of him.

“I -- I’m sorry, Ginny,” he stammered, “I know you really wanted tonight to get away from what happened to Charlie earlier. But I -”

“-You don’t have to apologise, Harry.” She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a bench where they could sit. “I am worried about him, and I know that you are too, but that’s not what you’re thinking about, is it?”

He looked down at his hands, the cold having numbed them and turned them a little blue. “No,” he confessed, rubbing his hands together and sliding them back into the pockets of his sweater. “I just. I don’t know. I mean, I do know, sort of. It’s just, I don’t think it’s exactly the best time to tell you, or even how to tell you and I-”

“-Harry,” Ginny interrupted his babbling with a firm tone, turning to look at the man she knew no longer loved her the way she loved him. “I already know.”

“What?” His head shot up and looked at her, confused. How on earth could she have known? He hadn’t told anybody, hadn’t really found a way to properly tell himself, and he certainly hadn’t been planning on talking with Ginny about this tonight, especially with Charlie in the hospital.

“I know you’ve lost your feelings for me, Harry. I also know why. I know you’ve gained feelings for other people. Well, men particularly.”

Harry didn’t know how to respond, so he kept silent, staring at a squirrel climbing a tree a couple of feet away, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

“Hermione’s noticed too. We’ve talked about it,” Ginny put her hand on Harry’s knee. “We haven’t said anything to anybody else, though,” she added hurriedly. “That’s your business, but we just want you to know that we’re always here for you if you want to talk, about anything.”

Harry stayed silent for a few more moments, still not knowing what to say. When the little squirrel scampered away he finally turned back to Ginny.

“I-- I really am sorry, Ginny. I hadn’t planned on bringing this up tonight, under the circumstances. I don’t want you to think that I don’t love you. I do, and I always will -”

“- Just, not in that way.” Ginny said, turning back to face the trees in front of her, a look of sadness washing over her face.

They sat in silence for a while longer, staring ahead before Ginny sat up and pulled Harry into a tight hug. 

“Maybe we should go see if anything has changed with Charlie?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at St. Mungo’s a short while later, Harry’s arm wrapped around Ginny. They were still friends, after all, and Harry didn’t want anyone to know quite yet that they were no longer dating. 

Molly and Arthur were talking with one of the doctors when the pair had walked in, and Hermione came over and gave them both a hug. 

After giving Ginny a tight squeeze, Hermione’s eyes got very large for a split second. She looked at Harry, than back at Ginny. She turned to Harry and gave him another hug, whispering in his ear.

“If you ever need to talk, we’re here for you.”

“Or if you want to go out hunting for cute boys to snog,” Ginny added with a sly grin and a giggle.

It made Harry feel better that his now ex-girlfriend wasn’t too upset about their situation. He gave a sheepish smile and walked over to sit next to Ron.

“Hey Ron. How’s he doing?”

“A lot bloody better than earlier, that’s for sure.” Ron answered. “Doc said earlier that if he doesn’t come ‘round soon, they’re going to have to make us all go home, but he’s coming to his senses. Lot of new scars and nasty burns. Started mumbling a few words, nothing that makes any sense, but the doctors still won’t let us see him till he’s fully awake. Only Mum and Dad are allowed in.”

Just then the doctor walked out of the room and down the hall, their white coat billowing as they walked down the hallway. Arthur came out of the room soon after. 

“He’s awake, everyone can come in to see him now,” Arthur said, turning on his heels and heading back into the room.

Everyone crammed into the tiny room, Bill sitting on the window sill with Fleur in his lap, Arthur and Molly in the two chairs next to the bed, Ron near the head of the bed opposite sides to his parents, Hermione near the doctor’s computer, and everyone else at the foot of the bed. 

Molly was the first to speak to Charlie once he opened his eyes back up.

“Oh, my poor boy. We’re all here. Now tell me why I got a phone call saying my boy was knocked unconscious with burns all over his body!” 

“Well,” Charlie started, “After getting an owl from Bill and Fleur about them not being able to have kids, I decided to pay them a visit. It was quite short, since they were still pretty upset over it.” 

Charlie glanced up at his brother sitting with his wife in the window sill, and continued his story.

“I thought that I might, you know, try to cheer them up and all. I, uh, went and got one of my baby dragons and, uh, well…”

 

“Oh go on, spit it out!” his mother retorted, losing her patience, knowing her son did something completely idiotic.

“Well, you see,” Charlie began with a slight chuckle. “I tried to put the dragon in a baby’s onesie, so I could give it to Bill and Fleur to try and make them a tad bit happier. And, well as you could imagine, the little one’s mum wasn’t all too pleased with me and gave me a right knocking, and the other dragons started spitting’ fire at me.”

George could barely contain his laughter at what his brother had done. Fleur walked up to Charlie while wiping a tear from her eye and gave him a kiss on the forehead before returning to her husband. Everyone else in the room was wide-eyed and couldn’t think of what to say after hearing how Charlie ended up in the hospital. Everyone, that is, except his dear old mum. She could hardly contain her anger.

“Why on earth would you try to put a dragon in a onesie!? Your father and I have enough worrying to do, with you working with dragons, but now we’ve got to worry about you putting bloody onesies on them!” 

After visiting for a couple of hours, everyone except Harry and Ginny decided to go home. He thought it best to go out to The Three Broomsticks for a pint of butterbeer to sort out his thoughts, so they walked and talked on their way to the pub.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After reaching the desired destination, they sat at a small booth together, and each ordered a pint. Ginny quickly started scanning the area.

“All right,” she said, with a fierce determination in her voice. “You ever snogged a guy before?”

“Well, yea. There was one time before we got back together,” Harry answered, cheeks burning red yet again.

“Ok, well, now that we’re newly single and ready mingle, let’s find you a man.” Ginny started looking around but quickly realised they were not going to find anybody here. “I’ve changed my mind. Let’s go somewhere else. Someplace where there are younger people. How ‘bout that new club down the street?”

Harry looked at her nervously.

“Oh, um, Okay?”

Ginny grinned enthusiastically while paying for their drinks, and dragged Harry to the club where music could be heard a block away.

“Are you sure about this?” Harry asked, not sure if a club was really his thing.

“Of course I’m sure!” Ginny replied. “There’s nowhere better to find a nice-looking guy to shag with for the night!”

Harry replied with a quizzical look and followed Ginny.

They grabbed a booth near the front and all Harry could see was people dancing quite erotically, their bodies grinding up one another in time to the music. 

“So,” Ginny yelled, trying to be heard over the music, “The guys who, well, like other guys, typically sit over there.” She pointed across the room where a bunch of males sat on top of each other, most of them snogging. “What about him? He’s kinda cute.”

He looked over to where Ginny had pointed. A tall brunette male with strong facial feature and a nice tan stood with his burly arms trying to grope another male, dancing on the table. 

“He’s too… I don’t know. Too muscular.”

“Harry likes wimps, duly noted.”

“What about the one dancing on the table?” Harry asked. “He has a nice arse, and he’s got moves.”

“Go for it!” Ginny replied giddily. “Tell me how it goes!’’

Harry started walking over to the table with the dancer, liking what he was seeing. He looked the stranger up and down, really wanting to get him alone.

As the dancer turned around, Harry couldn’t believe who he had fallen for. Draco Malfoy jumped off the table and walked up to him, inches from his face.

“Hello, Potter,” he whispered into Harry's ear


	2. Chapter 2

“Malfoy?” Harry looked around confused. “But you’re not-- are you? What are you doing here?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I’m not what, Potter? Not gay? Why would I be dancing here if I wasn’t? And I suppose I’m here for the same reason you are, to shag some bloke.”

“Well, I mean, that’s not all I’m here for,” Harry started babbling again. “I’m also here to -- ok. Maybe that is all I’m here for.”

Draco rolled his eyes again.

“Well then, Potter,” he said stepping forward, their chests now touching “Let’s dance.”

He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him on top of the table 

“Wha-?” Harry didn’t know what to do. His sworn enemy wants to dance with him? Draco had talked about shagging some bloke. Does this mean that Draco wanted to… you know… with him? 

“I thought that you… that we -”

“-That we what, Potter? Hated each other? Let’s face it…” He brought his arm up, wrapping it around Harry’s waist and started dancing, grinding his body on Harry’s. “You may have hated me, but I certainly never hated you. Quite the opposite, actually. I mean, I may have been cruel, but other than that I wasn’t exactly the best at hiding my feelings. I never shut up about you. It was always ‘Potter, this. Potter, that.’ Pansy got really upset every time I brought you up, Blaise got mad that I wasn’t ever interested in him. I suppose I never really got over my affections.” 

Draco pulled Harry closer, as if that was even possible, putting their lips right next to each other.

“So, Potter,” he tilted his head forward, letting a strand of his silky hair fall over both of their faces. “Care to join me?”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Draco Malfoy wanted him? I mean, what did he have to lose? Maybe his own affections were why it was so hard to call Draco his enemy, it just never felt right… but he just couldn’t do it. 

“Draco, I… I can’t. You... We-”

“-Suit yourself, Potter.” Draco unwrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and jumped off the table, grabbing his coat and swinging it over his shoulder. “If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.”

Harry watched as Draco made his way effortlessly through the swarm of young wizards, then climbed off the table and not-so-gracefully made his way back over to Ginny where she had acquired quite a few bottles of alcohol.

She turned and her eyes brightened upon seeing Harry again.“How’d it go?” 

“Awful.” He plopped down in the seat next to her,looking at all the drinks she had. “You know who that was? Draco. It just had to be Draco Bloody Malfoy.”

“You snogged Draco?!” Ginny’s eyes grew wide with excitement. “What else happened?”

“Nothing happened, except him trying to get me to dance, but I just couldn’t do it, no matter what he said. But the way he was dancing… it felt nice.”

“You only danced with him? Well,” she stood up, almost falling on top of Harry in the process, “I would have snogged him if I were you. You used to mumble about him in your sleep a lot, I know you like him.”

Harry quickly stood up himself, grabbing Ginny and helping her out of the booth. “Maybe we should get you home. Well… to my home. If Your mother found you in this state I’d never hear the end of it.”

He led Ginny out of the building, and apparated the two of them back to his home in Grimmauld Place.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As he led Ginny inside, she kept mumbling something to herself about “all her boyfriends turning gay,” which made Harry chuckle embarrassedly as he picked her up. He slid his house key into the lock, and walked inside, kicking the door gently closed behind him.

“Kreacher, go fetch some extra blankets and pillows for me, would ya?”

Kreacher glared at Harry, mumbling his usual nonsense under his breath, while walking over to the cupboard with extra bedspreads.

Harry continued up the stairs and laid Ginny down on his bed, taking off her shoes and setting them near the door. She had fallen asleep completely on the way up and had started lightly snoring. He made his way back downstairs to the couch where his house-elf had carelessly thrown a worn-down pillow and what looked to be more of a rag than a blanket.

Harry took off his own shoes, throwing them next to front door, and sunk into the couch, eyes drooping, instantly falling asleep after his very long day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking hand-in-hand with his boyfriend down a pier, Harry looked at Draco, a loving softness covering his face.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Potter.” Draco stopped and turned towards Harry, kissing his hands. “Now why did you bring me here?”

“I, well… er, um…” He fiddled around with the box in his pocket, nerves filling every inch of his body turning him to stone.

“I do have to head back to the Ministry soon. We have like half an hour before I need to go.” 

Taking a deep breath, and pulling the box out of his pocket, he got down on one knee and looked up at his hopefully soon-to-be fiancé.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy,” he bagan, opening the small box to reveal a silver ring with small emeralds embedded all around with a snake carved on the inside. “I have loved you ever since we first met as 11 year olds on our first day at Hogwarts. I have loved you through all the times we’ve ever fought, all the times we were ever apart, and I want to love you, and only you, for the rest of my living days. I want to grow old with you, maybe start a family, and create many more memories with you. Will you marry me?”

Draco, startled beyond belief, stood wide-eyed in silence for a few moments before answering. “Of course I bloody will, Potter. You’re my one true love and I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

Harry stood, sliding the ring onto Draco’s finger, and wrapped his arms around his lover, squeezing as tight as he could. He let go, cupping his hands around his fiancè’s face, staring into his sparkling eyes. 

They stood for a while, hugging, before Draco finally let go, walking away. “Screw the Ministry. I need to take you home to show you how happy I really am.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then, Harry shot up from the couch, confused at his dream, wondering what it meant. He looked about and found that he was the only one awake. He made his way upstairs to take a cold shower and collect his thoughts.

On his way downstairs, he found Ginny sat at the table, staring blankly into a cup of coffee. He poured some coffee into a cup he had gotten from Luna the year before at Christmas: A mug shaped like a snitch with moving wings. He sat down across from his guest, laying his chin down on his arms on the table.

“You alright?” She asked, changing her stare to Harry’s untameable mess he calls hair. “You seem… stressed.”

After a moment's pause he sat up, and started stirring his coffee with his wand. 

“I don’t know.” He put his wand down on the table and stared at the fluttering wings on his coffee mug. “I just… Ever since last night, with what happened with Draco, I haven’t been able to get him out my head. I had a dream last night that I bloody proposed to that knob head. Can you believe it? Me marrying Draco Malfoy. Of all people!”

“Actually, yeah. I can see it.” Ginny sipped her coffee, snickering. “You’re both knob heads. Neither one of you can ever stop talking about each other, then you go and say how you two are enemies. Please. The pair of you wankers have had your eyes on each other since your first day of Hogwarts.”

Just then Hermione came bursting through the door, looking as though she’d just woken up. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair as wild and poofy as it was in their first year.

“Ginny. I thought I’d find you here.” She wiped her eyes and walked over to her two friends. “Guys, it’s Charlie. Something’s happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said earlier, this is my first fic, and I hope you're enjoying it! Feel free comment, leave kudos, or PM me on Tumblr @noiseless-scribe for anything including tips, comments, suggestions, or anything else you'd like to tell me <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me way longer than I would have liked to update the story. Sorry it took so long, but things got in the way and I wasn't in the best mindset to be on my computer. This chapter is a little bit longer than the others as compensation. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> You can message me on Tumblr @Noiseless-Scribe if you'd like <3

The three quickly apparated to St. Mungo’s. Ginny sprinted through the doors, pushing past both Harry and Hermione, joining her family in the waiting room. 

“Where is he? What’s going on?” Ginny looked around at everybody, her wide eyes filled with confusion and curiosity.

Bill and walked up to her, enveloping her into a hug she could tell was out of fear.

“No one really knows at the moment, except mum and dad, but they’ve been in his room for a couple hours now, and haven’t come out to tell us anything. Charlie’s burns got infected and he caught a real bad fever. Mum called the doctors in when he started speaking complete gibberish, and we haven’t been allowed in since.” Bill let go of his sister, and looked at her, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “They’ve been giving him everything they can think of that’s safe, from potions to muggle medicine but nothing seems to be working.” He closed his eyes and a tear fell down his cheek. He opened his mouth, hesitating as his voice cracked with his next few words. “They don’t think he’s going to make it.”

Ginny’s eyes grew wider than Harry had ever seen them before as they filled with sadness, fear, and disbelief. She walked over to the nearest chair and plopped down, staring blankly at her shoes. 

Harry couldn’t believe what he’d heard. He looked over at Ron who had gone to sit next to his sister and give her another somewhat comforting hug. He then went and stood next to George, who had been staring at a painting, watching a school of roosterfish swim by as they blew bubbles and ate algae, coming together to form a beautiful sphere of tropical fish.

“Haven’t seen you around the shop. I’ve made a new lolly, want one?” He turned to face Harry, a sparkle of hope in his eyes as he held out the sweet. 

“Ehh… Sure?” He hesitated before taking the lolly, and shoved it into the pocket of his jeans. “But what does it do?”

“Let me know how it works. I’ve scratched my own tongue up pretty well trying to work out the last few kinks, even knocked myself out a fair few times, but I think it’s finally done.” George winked at Harry, a sly grin on his face as he chuckled and turned to sat in one of the chairs next to his siblings, ignoring Harry’s question.

A few moments later, a doctor walked slowly out of the room. Harry peeked inside and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley enveloped in each other’s arms, sobbing.

He turned to face the doctor, a grim expression on her face as she tucked a couple locks of her golden hair behind her ear.

“His sepsis developed quicker than we had anticipated,” she looked around at the crowd of redheads around her, locking eyes with each and every one of them as she struggled to tell them what was going on. “We hadn’t thought it would get this bad. We took every precaution to make sure it didn’t happen, but something happened with his medication, it wore off quicker than it should have. There was nothing we could do. I-I’m truly sorry.” 

Harry’s head filled with confusion . He turned to look at Ginny and Hermione who were each crying into each other’s shoulders. He then looked at Ron who was looking at the ground, not knowing what to do. Bill, George, and Fleur had rushed into the room with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, tears sliding down all of their faces.

Harry walked over to Ron, who looked him in the eyes as a tear started falling down his cheek. 

“What does she mean, Harry?” Ron looked to the ground, shaking his head as more and more tears started falling down his face. “What does she mean they couldn’t do anything, Harry?”

Harry grabbed his friend and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, Ron, I don’t know.” He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump that had started forming in his throat. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Harry let go of Ron and turned around just as Percy had started coming down the hall.

“Where’s he at?” He spoke with distress in his voice, and as soon as he saw the four tear-stained faces in the hall, he stopped dead in his tracks and his voice dropped to a whisper. “What’s happened to him? What’s going on?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next week rolled by as slowly as it could, and they were only halfway done. Percy had decided to stay and help with all the preparations, a surprise to everyone. Every person each had bits and pieces to plan, and some decisions were made all together. There was no way that Molly and Arthur would have been able to do this alone, as they could barely keep all the plans in order with help from the family. 

Harry had been sent back down to St. Mungo’s to refill some medication to help Molly deal with the whole situation, like she had taken after the war when they were planning Fred’s funeral.

As he arrived and was waiting by the counter for the pills, he looked through an office door and saw the last person he’d ever think to see working as a doctor.

Draco looked up from the mountain of paperwork on his desk and had locked eyes with the man staring at him through the doorway. He smirked as he looked back down at his work. Harry had quickly turned away, closing his hanging jaw as his face turned a bright shade of crimson. The last time he had seen Draco was at a nightclub, and there was nothing professional about the way that he had been swinging his hips, dropping low and grinding against all the other men as he danced to the music, little tufts of blonde hair falling across his sweat-stricken face…

Harry shook his head, fidgeting with the pen the pharmacist had handed him as he signed for the pills. As he turned to leave, he took one last glance at Draco and they were both caught staring at each other, the devilish smirk on Draco’s face still present. His own face began to blush even more as he quickly turned to leave, trying to hide the little bulge that had started growing in his pants as he stared anywhere but at Draco, trying to forget how he looked when he had first seen him on his first night out to the new club in Diagon Alley.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he apparated back to The Burrow, he thought of all he could to get his mind off Draco. The war, Voldemort, and even the Dursleys. After about five minutes hiding out in the field, he finally felt it was safe to go inside. 

Upon entering, he gave Mrs. Weasley her pills, and went upstairs to Ron’s room and flopped onto the bed.

“You alright, Harry? I mean, besides everything that’s going on.” Ron looked over from his desk at his best friend, who seemed more on the fritz than usual.

“Wha- Yeah. I’m fine.” He sat up, kicked his shoes off, and rolled underneath the covers. “Just didn’t expect to see Malfoy at the doctor’s office, is all.”

Ron’s eyes widened. “He’s a bloody doctor, now? Thank Merlin he wasn’t put on Charlie’s case. That’d have been all sorts of messy. How’s a guy like him end up as a doctor?” 

“I don’t know. I’d have thought that’s be the last job he’d ever want, especially after seeing him dancing the way that he was at that new club.”

“When’d you go there? And why wasn’t I invited? Mate, you can’t just go off partying without me!”

Harry looked to his feet, and started fiddling with his hands. “Well, Ron, you see… Me and Ginny kinda went there together, after we, uh, after we broke up-”

“You guys bloody broke up? You’d think I’d be the first one to know! Does Hermione know? I’ll bet you she bloody does, doesn’t she? And Ginny had better not be too upset over this, because if she is I’ll make you pay for it, best mate or not. If she isn’t then we’ll go off and find you some new girls to chat up. Why’d you guys split anyways?” Ron turned to Harry, to find him with a face more red than his own hair.

Harry looked anywhere but at Ron. “Well, uh, you see, that’s the thing. The reason we, um, broke up. Tha- it’s because I, well, kinda maybe sorta really, well, you know… Like blokes…”

“Wait, what?” Ron’s face filled with bewilderment. He stood up from his chair and walked over to sit next to Harry. “I bet Hermione knows, doesn’t she?”

Harry chuckled and wiped a tear from his eye. “Yeah, she does. She knew before I did. She’s known for quite a while now, actually.”

“That happens a lot doesn’t it? Hermione finding out everything, before we even have a clue what’s going on.” Ron looked at his friend, and smiled.

When Harry finally had the courage to look him in the eyes, Ron gave him a pat on the shoulder, got up and left him to be alone. A couple minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and Hermione walked in, Ginny close behind.

“I guess we all know now, except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.” Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, and leaned over and hugged Harry tightly. “You know, he also said how you saw Draco at the Pharmacy. Is there, you know, something there?”

“What?” Harry shot up, and put his shoes on. “Of course not! Why would you think that I, of all people, have a- a thing, for Draco Malfoy?”

“Well, where are you going then?” Ginny crossed her arms, smirking at him. “You two seemed to hit it off at the club before you chickened out.” 

“Out. I am not having this conversation with you guys.” Harry turned to leave the room, but was quickly stopped by Ginny running and blocking the doorway.

“If you’re going out.” She said crossly, “Then we’re going with you, Ron included. We don’t have to talk about anything, but it has been a while since the four of us went out together.” 

“Fine. but this topic of conversation has been obliviated out of existence.” 

Ginny smiled as she moved out of the way for both Harry and Hermione to make their way downstairs to fetch Ron and go downstairs. 

“Speaking of this new club,” Hermione began, a taunting smile growing on her face as she turned around to look at Ginny. “I heard that Ron has wanted to go check it out.”

Harry rolled his eyes as the girls went to fetch Ron, and he walked outside to wait for them. He was glad that Ron had taken the news as well as he did. He had honestly expected him to blow up and start yelling. 

Hermione walked out, hand-in-hand with ron, and arms linked with Ginny’s. The three walked over, and Ginny linked her free arm up with Harry’s, and had apparated them to the Nightclub.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on, then!” Ron’s face filled with excitement as he dragged everyone inside .Upon entering, he found a booth over to the side and quickly took advantage of the empty seats.

“Let’s order some food!”

“Ron, how could you be hungry?” Hermione quirked her eyebrow at her boyfriend. “When we went to get you, you had already eaten a full plate of food!”

“What?” Ron stared at the flashing lights and all the people dancing. “I’m hungry.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up with Ron to go order some food and drinks. During their absence, Ginny started joking around with Harry about running into Draco again.

“Even if he is here, which I’m sure he is not, I am making no point in going to talk with him.”

Ginny grinned as she stared over Harry’s shoulder. “Well, then. You have fun with that.” She pointed in the direction she had been looking and when Harry looked to where she was pointing his heart started beating quicker than it ever had. “He’s right over there, except this time, he noticed you first.”

Draco had been staring at them for the past five minutes, trying to get the nerve to go up to Harry. He just wanted to get Harry alone. He didn’t want to say any of what he wanted to in front of the others.

“Come on,” Ginny started shoving Harry out of the booth. “Let’s go dance. They are taking way too long.”

After dragging Harry and shoving through a massive crowd of people, The two had made it to the center of the mob of dancing people. After letting loose for a little bit and dancing all thoughts of Malfoy out of his head, a cold hand gripped his arm tight and started dragging him away from Ginny.

When he turned around to see who had grabbed him his stomach sank and his heart started beating out of his chest. He was being dragged over to a hallway where not many people went, unless they were being shagged in some way or another.

Draco finally stopped when they reached the end of the hallway, turned and dropped Harry’s arm.

“Malfoy, what the hell?” 

“Potter, We need to talk.”

“We could have talked perfectly fine out there, other than the yelling.” Harry turned to walk back towards his friends but was yet again by a cold hand grabbing his arm and forcefully turning him around.

“I didn’t want to bring any of them into this. I wanted to talk to you. Alone.”

“Well, whatever it is, I’m not interested. Go find some other bloke to try and shag.”

“What?” Draco scrunched his face in confusion. “Is that why you think I brought you over here? Because I tried to dance with you last time, when I was drunk?”

“Well, I- uh, I just thought that- well, yeah, maybe you’d want to- ” Harry’s face flushed bright red, and he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet. “What do you want, Malfoy?”

Draco shook his head, ignoring what babble had come out of Harry’s mouth. “Look, after I saw you the other day, I got curious as to why you were even there. I mean, Charlie had, well, you know. And I didn’t see any reason for you to be there.”

“Would you get on with it, Draco? Everyone is probably wondering where I am, and Ginny has probably spun some off story about us.”

Draco rolled his eyes as he continued his story. “I started looking over Charlie’s files later that day, and noticed you and the Weasley’s were the only people to sign in to actually see him, but that day I remember seeing someone who was obviously not a Weasley come out of his room. Before that visitor, all his vitals were checked and he had no signs of his sepsis getting worse. In fact, his condition was improving quite significantly.”

“What are you trying to say, exactly?” Harry looked up and stared at his Nemesis. Were they still nemesis? 

“I don’t think Charlie’s death was an accident.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With classes starting soon I have been very busy trying to get my summer assignments done, and it will most likely take me a pretty fair amount of time to update the story in between chapters, but I would like to update it at least once more before classes actually start. :-) So sorry if you're actually consistently reading my story and checking for new chapters, I will try my best to update at least twice a month, more if I can, but like I said things have been getting very busy with classes starting. 
> 
> Once again, I hope you like my story and I would like (maybe, you don't have to, lol) some feedback in the comments! I've really enjoyed writing this story so far and have many ideas for things to come. <3 Sorry, again.


End file.
